Leva Velamen
by Oria
Summary: When Bill dies, Ginny's destiny awakens as she searches for answers.When Harry' destined to fall, Ginny must be the Key of Hope. It was foretold that two people would shift the balance...The greatest betrayal, a choice:Your lover, or everyone else and the
1. The Death

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is JKR's!

  


A/N: _Italics_ mean a dream or a thought of the character. I hope you enjoy this story and please review at the end!!! The more reviews the quicker chapters will come out! Anywayz, enough chatter from moi! Read on!!!

  
  


*?*?* 

/?/Dream/?/

_She was six and sitting under the shade of a large oak, near the entrance of the forest... For some reason, she was nervous as she looked toward the forest. A smile quickly appeared on her face as a youth walked out from the forest, his hair the same firey red, although it was tied behind his face, and he had an interesting tooth necklace. When she saw his face, her smile faded._

_ "Bill? What's wrong?" she asked as she felt suddenly cold._

_ "Ginny, remember last year ?"_

_ "Ye-s?"_

_ "You remember how you fell off of George's broom, trying to catch up to the others?"_

_ "I remember.." _

_ "I caught you-"_

_ "Yes, that was so scary!" she said her smile appearing again and she threw herself at him hugging him. "Bill, you're not like the others, you don't care that I'm only a girl."_

_ "Just remember, that I'll always be here for you Gin," he whispered to her as he hugged her and walked back into the forest. She didn't know why but, it got foggy and she had a feeling._

_ "BILL! COME BACK!" she wailed...and then she saw it...She saw the green light._

/?/End Dream/?/

"Nooooooo!" Virginia Weasley woke up screaming. She looked around her room quickly, breathing in hard and the darkness engulfed her.

"Ginny are you okay?" Kaylee asked.

"Ginny are you crying?" Yvette asked.

"Lumos.." Ginny whispered. She looked at the two girls staring back at her, one with worry and the other a look of confusion on their faces. "I..I'm sorry you guys...I had a weird dream...And for some reason...the feeling I had in my dream isn't going awa-" she answered her voice breaking.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell us about it?"

"Should I go get Ron?"

"No! I'm sorry... I'm really okay. I'm not crying.. I just had a bit of a scare...Um, I'm going to go clean up a bit why don't you go back to sleep." Ginny told the other two in her dorm, and seeing their suspicions added, "If I'm not back in ten minutes I'll probably be talking to Ron." She got up, and walked out the door.

  


*?*?*

  


Ginny walked to the Common Room, still feeling uneasy. _What was that dream about? I know the green light meant the killing curse..But...who would want to kill Bill? It was just a dream. Virginia Anne Weasley get a hold of yourself! You are not a first year..._ Muttering, she walked to the owlery and owled a letter home, asking how the whole family was and how Charlie and Bill was doing. Then she also owled Bill, which wasn't really unusual for Bill had always been her closest brother just as Charlie had always taken care of Ron.

*?*?*

  


"If you would take the time to stop daydreaming and answer the question Miss Weasley...we DON'T have all day..." Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted her thoughts about the night before.

"Er...Professor...the answer is..." Ginny answered trying to remember what the professor had asked. Then remember the last words she had said answered, "Animagus" 

"Thank you. Now as I was saying. Those are whole body transformations which is incredibly advanced. The ministry has a list of all the Animagi in the wizarding world right now, and I suggest none of you attempt to become one because there are many surprises in store for those who make one little mistake. I know one girl attempted to change into a cat, and had to be hospitalized."

"Psst!" Yvette whispered. Ginny turned and looked at her questioningly. "Gin, Kaylee and I thinking about sneaking into Honeydukes, I mean I'm out of sugarquills, and she's just bored." Yvette whispered with a wink. "Wanna come?"

Ginny was about to answer when the transfiguration door opened, and Professor Dumbledore walked in. The whole class got silent, and even Professor McGonagall looked at him questioningly.

"Professor, may I please borrow Miss Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore said. This ensued in whispers and mutterings all around the room. Both Kaylee and Yvette looked at her with their faces asking what she had done. She tried to smile reassuringly at them, but she felt scared, as if she knew what was coming. _It was all a dream...nothing but a dream..._

  


/?/?/

  


When she walked into Professor Dumbledore's office, her heart began beating faster. Both her parents, and Ron, were already there. Ron's face looked like he had been crying. _No! Virginia Anne Weasley you are better than this! IT WAS ONLY A DREAM! GET-A-HOLD-OF-YOURSELF!_ She carefully took a long deep breath. "Um, what's going on?"

"Ginny! Honey, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Weasley sniffled, as she ran and hugged her.

"Ginny, Bil-" her father began before he cleared his throat.."Bill's dead."

Ginny went numb. Everything seemed to get darker and blurred. _NO! Not happening. This is NOT happening! _She looked up seeing the grief in everyone's faces, and turned around running out of the Professor's office. She kept running through the corridors. She was almost out the doors when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going stupid Weasley." 

"Sod off Ferret Face!" Ginny muttered, trying to brush past him but he grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Don't you dare try insulting me, you sad excuse for a witch." Malfoy spit out.

Ginny couldn't take it. She screamed, "Malfoy get your egotistical-bloody arse out of my way before I kill you!" Then pushing the shocked Malfoy, she ran past him, not stopping until she was in the West Tower. When she reached the top room, she fell into the room crying.

  


/?/Dream/?/

_ "My Lord, we were successful." the groveling voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up in surprise. She saw that she was in a tower but not the West Tower of Hogwarts. Two men were standing in front of a hooded man sitting in front of the fire._

_ "That was too close Wormtail. You said your agents were prepared but they almost penetrated and found out where we are quartered," hissed the man in the armchair. She gasped silently...she knew...The person sitting was Voldemort._

_ "I'm sorry my lord! I'm sorry! It will never happen again! They were all killed well before they even saw a glimpse of this place!" whined the man called Wormtail. _

_ "The Order of the Pheonix is again proving to be troublesome. You are right, that sort of hindrance will not happen again. Malfoy you are in charge of keeping the Order of the Pheonix unaware of us."_

_ "But my lord-!"Wormtail wailed._

_ "Silence! Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, and Ginny shut her eyes willing herself not to scream, as she heard the agonizing torture of another human being. She felt like she was going to faint when the curse was finally taken off._

_ "Now Malfoy...about the prophecy what have you gotten so far?"_

_ "Yes, my lord. We have actually progressed in the Prophecy about the coming war," Lucius started._

_ "Enough! Tell me what you have so far!" the snapping hiss came._

_ "Ahem..Well... So far we think it says: 'Thus it will commence, a cruel sorcerous war. As the Champion rose, thus he will fall...' then it becomes unclear but it is believed that since we can fine two different versions of the end of the prophecy that it too was unsure. Only this phrase is in the end somewhere, 'Before peace can prevail, all must be healed-'"_

/?End Dream/?/__

  


*?*?*

  


"Miss Weasley, I am extremely sorry this has happened. You have my heartfelt condolences–" Professor Dumbledore was saying to Ginny, in his office later that day.

"Was he a part of the Order of the Pheonix?" she asked.

"What?" Professor Dumbledore asked her in turn.

"Professor, I was asking whether or not Bill was a member of the Order of the Pheonix. And please answer me truthfully," Ginny answered back quietly watching him to see if he would lie to her.

Professor Dumbledore watched her carefully realizing that there was more behind the question than just curiosity. He remembered how she seemed to have anticipated her brother's death, and that the news instead of shocking her had just been a traumatic confirmation. Then sighing he decided that something about her was demanding the truth and for some reason he felt obliged to give it to her. "Yes–he was ... a member," he answered her haltingly and watched her reaction. 

Ginny looked down, as her eyes started to sting. _What is going on? Why is this all happening to me? No they were both just dreams. But if they weren't? Then I could have saved Bill by warning him. It was my fault, my ignorance. _

The Professor watched as he analyzed the student in front of hIm. Just as he had suspected, she didn't seem surprised, only as if the answer had confirmed what she had known. He wondered how it could be that she had known such a guarded fact...He watched her face change as she looked like she was fighting the need to cry, and then he saw something that confused him. He saw guilt.

Ginny realized she had been silent for too long. She composed herself, and looked up at the Professor. "Um..Professor, may I have a few days excused from class, after the funeral?"

"Of course, in fact this news has not been told to the rest of the students, they will not know until the Daily Prophets are delivered. Again, I am extremely sorry Ginny, I know how much Bill was close to you...I don't know if this will ease the pain, but, he was one of the best members the order ever had," Professor Dumbledore said. Her eyes blurring, Ginny just nodded and stood up.

  


*?*?*

Professor Dumbledore stared at the door after Virginia Weasley left, thinking. There was something about the girl he hadn't realized before. It was easy to overlook her, the youngest of 7 children. But now he realized she wasn't one who was destined to be overlooked, in the first year she was the victim of Tom Riddle's journal. Now, three years later, although forgotten again, destiny seemed to be stepping in again...

He wondered, what was it about Ginny that had made him so serious. He reflected...There was something happening around her, as a wizard he had learned to trust his instincts and his instincts were screaming at him that there was something going on.

  


*?*?*

  


"My Lord, we've found evidence of it. The Key walks among us again.

A/N: Hey I'm hoping to get the next chapter out between Wed and Friday...Please review! As for the D/G, its coming, but as I don't believe Draco will suddenly fall madly in love with Ginny, it's going to take time. But don't worry, fate has willed it that they be together!

  


Coming: The funeral, some lighter parts with gossip... The beginning of fate's influence. The start of a G/D relationship...


	2. The Funeral

If you're wondering why I reposted this chapter...it's because I realized that chapter two kindof makes Ginny a Mary Sue and that's not where I really want to go...So here it is revised..I mean yeah she's gonna be the main character but not to an extent where she snaps her fingers and viola! Voldie's dead or sumthing like that. ^_~

  


Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is JKR's...anything which seems weird or ameuturish is probably mine. ^-^

A/N: _Italics_ mean a dream or a thought of the character. I hope you enjoy this story and please review at the end!!! The more reviews the quicker chapters will come out!

Before you read: Thanks so much for reviewing! Rorie, Xtremegirl2020, Crystal, and Death!!! ^-^ And Thanks to Miki my Beta! 

  


*?*?*

  


"Let him finally rest in peace..."

"Young Bill Weasley was an extraordinary young man..." Professor Dumbledore began as Virginia Weasley stared at the lead coffin about to be swallowed by the earth. So many thoughts were running through her head, and as her eyes became bright and then blurry, she bit her lip. _I've been crying way too much lately. What do I want? Sympathy? No! I just want Bill back...I should have warned you...But how? I didn't even know my dreams were real...The Order of the Phoenix, a secret group established to protect the wizarding world...Why didn't it protect you Bill? If it is such a good group, why did it take you away from me? We should have been strong enough to save you! We should have...if we are the side of the light...if we are supposed to win over all...how many lives like you will be sacrificed? How many innocents will die in this struggle? I hate this war! I hate it!–_

"Ginny...honey it's time for you to go up," Mrs. Weasley told her softly, her voice cracking and interrupting Ginny's train of thoughts. She nodded, and walked up to the podium. Looking across at the faces of the people who were touched by Bill's brief time in life, she was surprised at the vast number. Many of them were crying, others looking as if they had cried. 

"Bill," she swallowed..."Bill Weasley was one like no other-" Memories flooded her mind as her eyes stung. "As I look across the faces here today, I realize that he has touched so many in lifetime which was so crudely cut before his time came. He," her throat closed and she paused trying to see the faces of her audience, trying to sort through the memories flooding her mind. She couldn't take it...all she wanted was her brother back...the air seemed to suffocate her..."I'm sorry. All I want is Bill to be back here and alive. I know that isn't possible...I'd like to say we all did what we can to save him..." she gulped. "But we didn't. He died for the war people don't believe is coming. If we are the good side...the side destined to win...Why wasn't he spared? I'm sorry, I can't do this," she muttered and half stormed, half stumbled off during the gasps of the crowd. Sorrow wasn't overwhelming her...Something else was starting to take hold...It was anger...

  


*?*?*

  


Professor Dumbledore watched as the trembling child walked up to speak about her brother. He had been watching her, trying to figure out what had quirked his instinct... He saw her eyes seem bright, her stance rigid, and a guilty air once more. "What made her feel guilty about her brother's death when no one could have stopped it?" he wondered. He watched her speak, and heard her question the war, and condemn it. Then she changed... He saw her shift from sorrow to fury...Then he realized it. Virginia Weasley was the seventh child. "Thus she will be overlooked no longer," he wondered to himself, and realized what had been right under his nose all along. When Virginia surprised the gathered crowd with her speech and was stumbling off, he saw that even her family was shocked. No one had been expecting the questioning of their own side...People began to mutter... He saw no one was going after her, so he went.

  


*?*?*

She remembered..._Her twelfth birthday...When everyone was too busy worrying about Harry and Ron, with the escape of Sirius Black...Almost everyone had forgotten about her birthday....Her family had...Only Bill, Yvette, Kaylee, and Collin remembered...She remembered being overjoyed when she arrived at the surprise birthday party thrown for her in the forest...Thought up by Bill..._

"Miss Weasley, that most certainly an interesting speech." Professor Dumbledore said when he caught up to the girl.

Ginny turned around, to stare at the one person who had come after her. She had been looking at the mouth of the woods, thinking, when the Professor arrived. _So...My family doesn't come running after me...I guess I did it again...Shocked them that I'm not the same as the rest of them...It probably was easier for them to forget about me...And let Bill take care of me... _"Uh, hello Professor. Oh the speech...It didn't exactly go as I planned.." Ginny grimaced. 

"It's all right, Virginia. I wanted to give you this...Bill always left it in my care when he went on a mission..." the Professor said handing her Bill's tooth earing. She gingerly took it from him, remembering the day he had first worn it home... _"Bill Weasley! I will not allow you to wear such a thiing!" her mother had exclaimed. Bill had winked at her, noticing her walk in and watch the confrontation unravel. "But Mother...It's the latest style you know.." he had replied. She had giggled knowing that it was probably just a fad he picked up on during his travels. "I don't care if it's the style or not! You will not be wearing it! Do you he-?" _

"Virginia...Is there anything you want to tell me?" the Professor asked all of a sudden.

"Um..No?" she replied.

  


*?*?*

  


Professor Dumbledore watched the youngest Weasley as she held onto the earing Bill used to wear. He saw her expression change...She smiled without realizing it, and he knew she was remembering something. He took that opportunity to ask her if there was anything she wanted to tell him. She replied that there wasn't, for she still didn't know that he knew. Knowing she probably wouldn't tell him anything, he just nodded and walked back to the funeral, letting her stay and recollect herself.

  


*?*?*

"Ginny you're back!" Yvette screamed at Ginny when she walked into her dorm. It was a week after the funeral, and she was back at Hogwarts.

"Ginny! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're back!" Kaylee said, and both her and Yvette enveloped Ginny and a huge hug. Ginny sighed, happy to be back among her friends. Her stay back at the Burrow wasn't the best. The Burrow had changed since Bill was gone, and many of the family were being distant to her...probably because she reminded them of Bill, since he used to always take care of her.

"Guys, I'm so glad to be back." Ginny sighed falling into her bed before seeing the flowers on the drawer near her bed. "What's that?" 

Both Yvette and Kaylee burst into giggles. "It arrived the day after the funeral. Look at the card!"

Ginny got back up, and opened the card on the vase.

  


/Note/

_I'm sorry about your loss. I know how it feels. Keep faith, I know you can get through it._

  


/End Note/

  


"Do you know who this is from?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, I bet its your secret admirer." Yvette said with a wink.

"I do." Kaylee said.

"You do?" Ginny and Yvette chorused at once.

"Yeah. It's your boyfriend! Why didn't you tell us you have a boyfriend?" Kaylee accused and all of them laughed. 

_ Yes it was definitely good to be back._ "Okay, that's enough you guys. It was probably someone who suffered from one of You-Know-Who's attacks, who knew what it felt like. So what did I miss?" Ginny said before they could tell her they were sorry about her loss.

"Well... Ginny, did you know that Harry might go out with Lavender Brown?" Yvette asked.

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's true, rumors are flying all over the place that he's sweet on her." Kaylee added.

"He talked to Kaylee though." Yvette said making Kaylee blush and start giggling.

"Oh really...What happened?" 

"Well, it wasn't really talking to me it was about you...Ginny! Yvette, do you think Harry might like Ginny?" Kaylee said suddenly.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought of that! But you're right! Ginny is after all the little sister of his best friend. And Gin, remember he saved you from the Chamber of Secrets?" Yvette added.

"Guys. No, don't even joke about that. I used to have a crush on him but really, I don't like him." Ginny protested.

"You don't?! How can you not?" Kaylee asked in surprise.

"Well first of all, I made of fool of myself my first two years in his presence, I don't want to do that again. And all I'll ever be to Harry is his 'little sister.'" Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, you can't seriously say that you don't like him. I mean the whole female population at Hogwarts has a crush on him! Okay, fine if you had a choice between being stranded on a deserted island with Harry or Draco, who would you choose?" Yvette asked.

"Draco? That insufferable git? Harry of course, I'd rather be with a bro-"Ginny started.."I mean I'd rather be with a brother than a nuisance."

"But he's so cute!" Kaylee interrupted.

"Fine, who would you choose Kay?" Ginny asked.

"Well..that's a toughy...I think I'd choose Harry though, because he's just a tad bit cuter but just by a hair," Kay said winking. "What about you Yvette?"

"Hmmm, Draco." she said.

"DRACO?" Ginny exclaimed. "I can't believe you two."

"What can we say? He just cute." Kaylee smiled.

"I'm not going to ask." Ginny said smiling. 

"Ginny! What are all these books for?" Yvette asked, after discovering the books that Ginny had brought from home.

"Books? Ginny don't tell me you studied at home!?!?!" Kaylee exclaimed in mock distress.

"Guys...It's just that I realized that I'm going to take my studies more seriously." Ginny started. _Besides...There was nothing to do but escape to my studies with everyone acting so strange around me...It's as if I not only reminded them of Bill but like I caused it...They had NO right to act that way...I could have warned Bill but I didn't know! Maybe if I had studied harder...I could've stopped him from dying..._ She felt her eyes sting but thankfully her friends hadn't noticed.

"Blimey, Ginny...this must have been a shock...you NEVER study..." Yvette said and Ginny glared at her in mock fury.

"But its true! Gin you don't even study for the exams, when me and Yvette do! You study the ten minutes before hand and manage to somehow scrape through an A or A-" Kaylee added in laughing at Ginny's expression of mock defeat.

"Okay, I give up. Well, I just thought I should try it that's all..." Ginny said.

"Hey, I know! Gin, its time to eat! Did anyone else hear my stomach growl? Ahhh, lets go get dinner." Yvette moaned.

"I'm for it!" Kay said.

"Uh, guys, I'm not hungry. I'll just stay here and get unpacked." Ginny answered.

"You sure?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ginny said shooing them out of the room. She sat on the bed, leaning against her pillows, opened The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk, and started reading where she left off, which was near 7/10's of the way to the end, occasionally using her wand to experiment what it had said.__

  


*?*?*

"Miss Weasley...Please stay after class for a minute..I must talk to you," Professor McGonagall's angry voice grabbed Ginny's attention and she looked up in surprise.

"Er, yes Ma'am." she said calmly although her mind was screaming at her, asking what she had done wrong. When the Professor turned to ask another student the same question she had apparently been trying to ask Ginny, Ginny turned to Yvette and mouthed: "What's wrong with McGonagall?"

Yvette mouthed back: "She asked you a question five times but you weren't answering....What were you doing anyways?"

Ginny nodded in understanding and replied: "Finishing up the book."

Yvette mouthed: Becoming a bookworm lately aren't ya?

Ginny glared at her: "Shut up!"

  


_*?*?*_

Ginny left the Transfiguration classroom thoroughly ticked off. The Professor had given her a lecture on respect, and paying attention in class....She had even told Ginny that if Ginny kept daydreaming and not paying attention, she would be forced to drop Ginny from Intermediate Transfigurations. Ginny had ground her teeth, and listened through it barely. _I could have just told her, I already finished reading the Intermediate Transfigurations book and that her class was just a bloody bore..._Ginny sighed..._Then she would know my secret...When did life get so bloody complicated? Blah...If she knows I'm studying on my own...sooner or later the whole staff will know...and they'll want to know why...I don't want them to know about my dreams...!Oh bloody hell! I have potions next and I'm late!_ Realizing this, Ginny cursed under her breath, and started running...right into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're bloody going Weasel." Malfoy snapped when she ran right into him, losing her balance, until he caught her, surprising both of them.

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm late for Potions." Ginny grimaced. __

"You should be more careful Weasel, after all doesn't late events prove that I am right?" Malfoy smirked.

"What _are you talking about_?" Ginny asked quietly while her eyes sparked in anger.

"You're on the losing side Weasel. I'd suggest you reconsider your side if you and your family don't want any more losses," he hissed. Ginny glared at him, furious he could bring up such a point..._How DARE he? Malfoy you bastard..._ As he was saying the last word, she saw something in his eyes. _What was that?!?! Oh my gosh...It almost looked like..he wanted me to understand something...But how could he say that...Malfoy..._

Before realizing what she was doing, she had raised her hand and slapped his face. He looked at her shocked, and she quietly but clearly whispered, "Malfoy, you bloody bastard, get out of my face before I turn you into a ferret." Turning she walked off quickly when she paused because of his voice.

"Weasel! Wait!" his voice seemed sincere, and as if he wanted to tell her something.

Turning around she glared at him. "What..."

Malfoy stared at her for a minute, the weird look in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure what to tell her. Then he smirked, "Better get going to class, you're late." Ginny's eyes widened as she cursed, and started running toward potions.

  


*?*?*

  


"Miss Weasley.._you're late._" Snape snapped as Ginny walked in. _Uh oh...This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?_

  


*?*?*

Coming Next Chapter: What was Draco thinking that he couldn't tell Ginny, but she had picked up on? *Don't worry you guys its not his everlasting love for her! I told you I want this to be believable and he wont just all of a sudden fall in love w/ his enemy's little sister!* Potions...hehehe..she's late! Oh joy! But wait...Potions will bring Ginny and Draco together..just wait and see..maybe starting this chapter..maybe not... OoOoh... Is Draco a deatheater yet? You'll find out! Just please review!!! 

  


*PS* Why is Ginny starting to take studying more seriously? Well it'll start gettting clearer over time...hehe ^-^ Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry its out on Friday not Wednesday...Eeek...Speech for forensics, and research for English! Please review! I'm planning to get the third chapter out by Wed!__


End file.
